Never Let Go
by SouthamptonRose
Summary: After the devastating sinking of Titanic, Rose struggles to keep going. Her life seems pointless and she finds every day to be a battle. But then a surprise changes everything and gives her the strength to keep heading for the horizon. Pure J/R goodness!
1. Absolution

**Never Let Go**

Author: SouthamptonRose

Summary: After the devastating sinking of Titanic, Rose struggles to keep going. Her life seems pointless and she finds every day to be a battle. But then a surprise changes everything and gives her the strength to keep heading for the horizon. Pure J/R goodness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rose DeWitt Bukater, Jack Dawson, or anyone else mentioned in this story...I think. I may have made up a character or two, but everyone/thing else belongs to James Cameron. I can dream though. ;)

* * *

Rose gazed up at the breathtaking sight above her. The stars in the sky shone like never before, it was an almost impossible beauty. Their dim light showed the tragic scene around her; hundreds of silent, motionless figures. The most terrible sound she had ever heard was this; absolute complete silence. Her eyes remained fixed on the luminous diamonds, that did not know or care of the excruciating disaster that had just taken place. 

She lay on her back, only just barely alive. The wooden debris beneath her was the only thing separating her from the deadly black ocean. Her breathing was shallow, and she was completely numb, unable to do anything but wait. Wait for death, for she knew there was no chance of life.

The water was calm, gently lapping against her frozen body. It was hard to believe that this peaceful sea had claimed the unsinkable ship, and 1500 lives. Rose closed her eyes and thought of Mr. Andrews. He had just told her, less than ten hours ago, that _Titanic_ was good and strong. Then she remembered the look of mixed shock and devastation on his face when he had told her the ship would sink. And it had indeed, and he was gone. She couldn't bear it; he was gone, really gone, along with so many others. The people from the third class that she had danced with, the other people from first class that she had dined with; gone. She would never see them again. She had no idea how many had survived, but she knew it was a slim few. This was definitely a night she would never forget.

Rose opened her eyes again and gazed back at the velvet sky. The light of the stars was the only light. There was no moon, leaving the world almost pitch black. As the minutes passed slowly by, she wondered if the sun would ever rise again. It was hard to think that another day would ever come. She thought of people around the world, sleeping soundly, completely unaware of her life slipping away. Unable to do anything else, she began to sing.

Her voice was barely there, and it was painful to speak, but she didn't stop. She struggled to remember the words to Jack's song, and simply sang the line she knew over and over. More time passed, though she didn't know how much. It began to grow colder, or so she thought. She didn't know it could get any colder that it already was. Her skin was blue, and her breath was shining icy above her.

After what seemed like hours, though it may have only been a few minutes, she heard a noise. It was faint, and sounded far away, but she could hear it. As it grew closer, she recognized it as a man's voice, but it didn't sound like a man's voice should. It was slow, and she couldn't understand the words he was saying. For a second, she thought her mind was playing tricks on her. Perhaps there was no voice; it was only there because she wanted it to be.

Suddenly, a blinding light passed over her. The man's voice was louder, and she knew she wasn't imagining it. Slowly, she turned her face towards the light. She was so weak; it was hard to move even in the slightest. Her eyes finally met it. A smile formed on her lips at what she saw; a lifeboat, an actual lifeboat. They had come back; she was safe.

"Jack," she whispered, remembering him. "There's a boat."

She turned onto her stomach and looked straight ahead at Jack. His chin was resting on the edge of her wooden lifesaver and his eyes were closed.

Rose continued smiling. "Jack, Jack, there's a boat!" She lightly shook him with her right arm. "Jack."

He still didn't stir.

Still unaware of his condition, she shook him slightly harder, quickly gazing back at the lifeboat, which had passed them and was moving away. "Jack."

When he still lay motionless, it finally hit her. Her smile faded as realization dawned. Hot tears burned in her eyes as she gazed at his peaceful face. She knew he was dead, but she refused to believe it.

"Jack, Jack!" She shook him still harder. "There's a boat! Jack!"

It was too much for her. Sobbing, she laid her face down against the cold wood and began to wait for death. She had lost everything, everything. Life was not worth living anymore.

As the voice grew fainter and fainter, Rose's eyes suddenly snapped open. She had made a promise; she would survive. She had promised Jack that no matter what, she would survive. And never let go; never let go.

"Wait!" she called, pulling herself up. "Come back!" Her voice was so weak and it was even harder for her to speak, for her voice was now choked with tears. "Come back!" she cried desperately, but the light grew dimmer and dimmer.

"Come back, come back!" It was no use; no one could hear her. She would have to move to get their attention.

Rose looked back at Jack and felt her tears thicken. She quickly glanced back up at the lifeboat, which was now just a mere speck. She looked at Jack again. She had to leave him.

As she inched towards the water, she realized with slight alarm that her left hand was still locked tight with his. She couldn't get it free, for their fingers were iced together. With a heavy heart, she pulled with her right arm. There was a slight cracking noise as her hand broke free. She took his hand and rubbed it gently. It was cold as ice, and felt like death. She kissed it before releasing him. His body slipped beneath the surface and disappeared into the black ocean.

Rose watched his face vanish, and knew that she would never see him again. He was now just a memory. Her tears continued to fall as she whispered, "I'll never let go; I promise."

She didn't want to move; she just wanted to die, but she knew she couldn't. She wanted to join Jack and never suffer again, but she had to respect his final wish. Jack; he had risked everything for her, and it had cost him his life. How could she ever live without him? He was her best friend, her soul mate, her one true love. He had saved her, in every way possible.

Slowly, she tore her eyes away from dark, empty water. She looked around frantically for something that could draw the lifeboat's attention. Her eyes fell on an officer she recognized from shouting for the boats earlier. He wasn't shouting anymore; he was as still as the world around him. Rose's eyes darted to his mouth, where his silver whistle was still clutched between his lips. They widened, and she knew what she had to do.

Taking a deep breath, Rose rolled herself off the wood and into the freezing ocean. The water nipped violently at her exposed skin as she swam for the officer. She was so exhausted; she knew her life vest was the only thing keeping her from slipping under the surface and not returning.

Finally, she reached him. Without hesitating, she snatched the whistle and began blowing it as hard as she could. A long piercing note emitted from it. It broke the haunting silence and echoed back. When the lifeboat made no movement towards her, she blew again. Harder and louder, again and again and again. Suddenly, the blinding light shone on her. Its powerful white beam made her emerald eyes and fiery hair stand out like never before. Soon, the voice returned, and for the first time, she understood it. "Turn about!"

Rose blew the whistle again. Her sadness was momentarily evaporated by the thrill of knowing her life was not about to end. She had done it; they were coming back for her. She had survived.

* * *

(A/N:) Well to anyone who read my extremely long and boring bio, you know that I love Titanic as well as POTC. I started this story like ten months ago and have...I dunno...10 or 11 chapters. I'll post them up occasionally...but I'm so bored right now that I might unconsciously post them all up today. Lol. Oh well...I feel I must add some things to my sadly empty account. :( Hope you like this! Please review! 


	2. Saved

**Never Let Go**

Author: SouthamptonRose

Summary: After the devastating sinking of Titanic, Rose struggles to keep going. Her life seems pointless and every day is a battle. But then a surprise changes everything and gives her the strength to keep heading for the horizon. Pure J/R goodness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rose DeWitt Bukater, Jack Dawson, or anyone else mentioned in this story...I think. I may have made up a character or two, but everyone/thing else belongs to James Cameron. I can dream though.

* * *

As soon as the lifeboat reached her, a man leaned over and extended his hand. "Come on Miss, take my hand. I'll pull you in." Rose wanted to retort that she was perfectly capable, but she was too tired. She just nodded and gave him her hand. Soon she was lifted out of the frigid water and dragged into the boat. The air was not much warmer that the sea, and she was so thoroughly drenched that it was almost as if she had never been pulled aboard. She started shivering violently and gasping for breath. Blankets were piled on top of her, and a mug of something she suspected was coffee was pushed into her hands. It felt warm like a fire; comforting. She drank it quickly and immediately felt its warmth spread to her entire body. 

"Miss," a young officer put a hand on her shoulder. "Miss, just take it easy. Get some sleep; don't worry, we'll take care of everything." Rose could see in his face that he was scared; she knew he was just trying to make her feel better. There was nothing anyone could do; nothing to do but wait. Just wait and pray, that by some miracle, someone would come.

Time passed by. Rose didn't know how much, but she didn't care. It had to have been at least two hours. No one had come; there wasn't a sign of another living creature anywhere. Just the wide vast and endless sea, stretching on forever in every direction.

She couldn't sleep, it was impossible to sleep with all the vicious, racing thoughts preoccupying her mind. It was all so confusing, and she didn't know what to think. The shock of _Titanic_ was beginning to leave her, but she knew it would be years before the shock of Jack was gone.

For the first time, she looked around the lifeboat. She was the only woman, and from the looks of it, she was the only survivor. At least in this boat; all the men around her were wearing dark blue uniforms with the flag of the White Star Line emblazoned on their chests. One of the officers caught her stare and smiled weakly at her. She didn't smile back, she just stared. But she was no longer staring at him, it was if she was staring though him; her thoughts miles away. She didn't know how or why, but suddenly, her eyes closed in deep unperturbed sleep.

* * *

Blinding sunlight greeted Rose as she opened her eyes. The sky was a vivid red; it was sunrise. But her eyes were staring at something else, something she thought impossible. She did think it was impossible; it was just another brutal trick her mind was playing on her. She lifted her head drowsily and rubbed her eyes. When they refocused, she saw it again. The look of shock on her face was not missed by the officer that had told her not to worry. He made his way over to her and smiled. "See; what did I tell you? We're saved." He smiled again. Rose looked at him and smiled weakly. Then she turned her face forward and stared in disbelief at the ship in front of her. Her eyes lingered on the large white letters printed on its side: _Carpathia_.

She took a deep breath and sighed. The large ship was a brutal reminder of the majestic _Titanic_ that now lay on the bottom of the Atlantic. _Carpathia_ was smaller, but it was the feeling it left that affected her. She looked around. A few lifeboats were still floating nearby; waiting to be unloaded. Everyone in them was staring at the ship exactly as she had; making sure that it was real.

Soon, her lifeboat reached the side of _Carpathia_. There was a rope ladder hanging from the deck down to the water. Rose stared at it nervously. It was a long climb, and she was still so tired. She worried she wouldn't have the strength to make it all the way up. One of the officers seemed to read her thoughts, because he put a gentle hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry Miss, I'll stay right behind you if you like." Rose nodded gratefully; she was too tired to speak.

Once half of the officers had climbed up, Rose grabbed the ladder firmly and lifted her foot onto the first rung. Then she pulled her other one up to the next one. It was indeed hard, harder than she had thought, and she gasped as she nearly fell off. A strong hand caught her and helped her back up. She looked over her shoulder into the face of the officer. He smiled and said, "It's alright, I got you. Keep going." She turned back and reached for the next rung.

_Only three left_, Rose thought exhaustedly. Her hands felt limp and achy, and her eyes were threatening to close. _Stay awake! Almost there, two left, one…_ She lifted her hand, but there was no rung to grasp. Instead, a hand was held out to her, and she grabbed it. The officer below her helped push her onto the deck. When she was released, she could barely stand. She collapsed onto a nearby crewman, who supported her weight easily. Her old blanket she had received on the lifeboat was stripped off, and a new, thicker one was wrapped around her. Another warm cup of coffee was pushed into her hands as she was led over to a bench. Soon she was alone, for all the crew was helping unload the survivors.

Rose looked around and felt tears burning in her eyes again. Almost everyone around her was crying or screaming, but a few stood silent; gazing out at the sea. Most of them were women, and Rose knew that they, like her, had lost someone close.

She sighed and leaned her head against the bench. It wasn't near as comfortable as the beds she had slept in, but it was somewhere. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of the great, majestic _Titanic. _

_

* * *

_(A/N:) Well...I knew I would update really quickly. As I have said with my other story, Unbreakable, it's going to take a little while before this mess goes anywhere. But unlike my other story, I already have more of it written out. And it does go somewhere...it's slow business, but please stick with it. I'll try to balance out my time and write new stuff for both of my stories...and the fifty million others I have yet to post up here. Lol. Hope you're liking it. ;)


	3. A Story To Tell

**Never Let Go**

Author: SouthamptonRose

Summary: After the devastating sinking of Titanic, Rose struggles to keep going. Her life seems pointless and every day is a battle. But then a surprise changes everything and gives her the strength to head for the horizon. Pure J/R goodness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rose DeWitt Bukater, Jack Dawson, or anyone else mentioned in this story...except for James. My adorable teenage crewman with dreams of a life in America. HE'S MINE!!! But apart from him...everyone/thing else belongs to James Cameron. ;)

* * *

Rose folded her arms on the railing of the _Carpathia_ and looked out at the horizon. It was about noon, and the sun was a blinding golden orb in the middle of the sky. Its rays reflected off the ocean, making it shine like millions of diamonds. The water lapped gently against the ship as it grew closer and closer to New York Harbor. A steward had told her that they should arrive tomorrow if there were no further delays.

She sighed. She was excited to finally go home, but it just didn't seem right to go alone. She brushed away a single tear that was threatening to fall and then pulled her jacket closer around her. Actually, it was Cal's jacket, and Rose hated having to wear it, but it was warmth. She had given her blanket to a young mother who didn't have one because she had wrapped her baby tightly in it. She had thanked Rose most graciously, and had let her hold her little girl, Hope. Rose had smiled at the girl's name, it seemed entirely appropriate what with the terrible disaster that had just taken place. Hope had helped her to survive; hope was the thing that kept her breathing. She must always have hope that there was something wonderful in the future, no matter what had happened in the past.

She sighed again. A lone bird soared across the sky, just as one had the day she and Jack had talked about the wonderful things they would do together. Rose had secretly promised herself that she was going to the Santa Monica Pier, once she had gone back to Pennsylvania. She would ride that horse, right in the surf, just as Jack had said she would. But how would she be able to handle it? It would be far too sad, far too painful, far too soon. It was too soon, how could she be thinking about something like that when Jack had barely died a day ago? Jack had died, she still couldn't believe it. It seemed impossible that young, free, passionate Jack was really truly gone. And yet she knew he was; she had seen him disappear into the dark ocean herself.

Rose walked back to her bench and sat down. She shivered. Even though the sun was out, it was still rather cold and windy. She pulled Cal's jacket tighter, and wished she had a blanket. It was amazing how people seemed to read her thoughts, because a minute later, a crewman came around giving more blankets to the survivors. She quickly grabbed one and thanked him. It was thinner than her previous one, but it was much warmer than Cal's jacket. She threw it around her shoulders and wrapped it tightly around her neck. She held out her hand as another crewman came along, giving out hot bowls of soup. She thanked him and drank it, her hunger quickly tamed. Rose placed the empty bowl beside her and looked back out to the sea.

For some odd reason, something didn't feel right. She felt as if someone was watching her, or looking for her. She drew the blanket closer and covered her head. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't shake off that weird feeling. Cautiously, she turned her head and looked behind her. Her eyes grew wide with terror at what she saw: Caledon Hockley was walking along the deck, looking terribly out of place among all the steerage and crew. His suit was torn and he had a cut on his face, but she didn't care. She watched him closely, knowing only too well what, or better yet who, he was searching for. She quickly turned her face forward and closed her eyes. _How did he survive?_ Rose thought incredulously. _Why did he get to live?_

Suddenly her fear melted away and was replaced by burning hatred. Cal didn't deserve to live. He probably wouldn't have, if it weren't for his precious money. Rose scowled. _The bad guy lived and the hero died…typical_. She crossed her arms and continued to sulk. She abruptly realized that she should keep a close eye on him, for she certainly didn't want to be found. She carefully turned her face back just in time to see Cal walking up the stairs. He hung his head low and walked slowly. When he reached the top, he turned around and once more scanned the deck. The look on his face was desperate, and Rose almost felt sorry for him. But she didn't; no way was she going to pity the man that had destroyed her romance.

Once he was gone, she took off the blanket and sighed. _Now what?_ she thought glumly. _There isn't really anything to do except dwell on my miserable life. _She looked back out at the ocean. The sun was beginning to head for the horizon; another day leaving with it. She sighed again.

"Excuse me Miss?" Rose looked up at a young crewman. He was tall and handsome with bright blue eyes that looked at her with sympathy. "Can I get you anything?"

_A better life…_Rose thought glumly. But she knew no one in the world could give her that. She would have to make her own life better. She looked back up at the crewman and shook her head. "No, thank you."

He continued staring at her. "Are you sure?"

She laughed. "Well…no one can bring me what I would truly like."

"And what is that?" His eyes shone with curiosity.

Rose shook her head. "It's a long story."

He smiled and gestured towards the empty seat next to her. "May I?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Why have so much curiosity in me? There are many other survivors who most likely have as equally exciting tales as mine." Rose knew this was a lie, she highly doubted anyone had as great a tale as her and Jack's, but she really didn't feel like telling it.

He simply shrugged and sat down. "Something in your eyes tells me that your tale is different. I don't know why, but I can just tell. And I've always enjoyed a good long story." He put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the bench. He gave her a look that urged her to begin.

Rose stared at him amazedly. "Excuse me sir; have you no heart? How can you just expect me to tell a complete stranger of the most painful and devastating thing that has ever happened to me?" She burst into tears.

The young crewman glanced around nervously, hoping no one would come and scold him for upsetting a helpless _Titanic_ survivor. No one seemed to notice though; they were all too busy with their own tragedies. He looked back at Rose and felt he should do something. Her face was in her hands, and she was making terrible mournful sounds.

Rose jumped slightly as a pair of arms wrapped around her. She quickly realized it was the young crewman. Suddenly, she grew angry. She furiously wiped the tears from her eyes and then pushed the man away. "Get off of me!" she yelled harshly. "Get off!"

He stared at her with great surprise, and she simply glared at him. He quickly stammered an apology. "Uh…I'm really sorry Miss, I didn't mean to…please forgive me…I wasn't thinking…uh…" He bit his lip and looked around wildly, as if hoping the right words would appear in the sky.

Rose relaxed her gaze and folded her arms. She watched him for a minute and her anger vanished. She was curious about this man, who looked as if he may not yet even be a man. He looked younger than Jack...maybe even younger than her. "How old are you?"

He stared at her blankly for a minute; surprised by her sudden change of attitude. "What?"

She smirked. "How old are you?" She said it slowly, making sure he understood. He seemed bright; but you could never really tell these days.

"Oh…fifteen."

Rose smiled. "Pretty young to be working as a sailor, aren't you?"

He looked slightly taken aback. "Well…I don't know…I guess so. I'm on my way to America. Got a job on _Carpathia_ 'bout a month ago. The captain told me that once I'd' worked for awhile, I could get off when we reached New York. He told me that I could get off this trip." He smiled. "Easiest way to get to America. One more day and I'm a free man."

Rose smirked again. "I wouldn't call you a man just yet; maybe in a year or two."

He looked slightly hurt by her comment. "Oh yeah, well I think…" He trailed off, unable to think of anything that would defend him. He slumped forward, and looked down at his feet. "I guess you're right."

Rose looked at him gently. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know, I could be wrong." He looked up at her skeptically and she smiled. "Want me to tell you a little secret?" He nodded eagerly, he was far too curious to doubt anyone. Rose motioned for him to lean in closer. Once he had, she whispered, "I knew someone that was on his own when he was fifteen. He traveled from Wisconsin, a state in America," she said quickly, seeing his confused expression, "all the way to Europe where he traveled all over the place for five years. He lived on the streets, slept under bridges, and lived off of whatever he could find. He was very grown up and mature." Her eyes grew misty as she spoke of this man, and the crewman noticed.

"Who was he?" he asked.

Rose looked away. "Just someone."

He watched her closely. He knew he shouldn't pry, but he was just too curious. "Did you love him?"

She turned back to him and he saw that her dazzling green eyes were filled with tears. "Yes."

"What happened?" he asked, although he thought he had a pretty good idea.

Rose smiled. "It's a long story."

He looked at her closely. "Is it the same long story?"

She nodded. "Yes, exactly the same."

He looked out ahead, at the ocean. "Did he die?"

She didn't respond. She couldn't bear to answer. Until she said it out loud, she was willing to believe that perhaps Jack did survive. After all, miracles do happen. Once she said it, she would have accepted the fact that she was never going to see him again.

He turned back to her. From her expression, he got his answer. Even though he barely knew this girl, he felt for her. She was just like everyone else, she had lost someone yesterday. But he could see in her eyes that this someone had a very deep relationship with her, one that words cannot describe. "What was his name?"

Rose looked down at her hands. "Jack."

He sighed. "I'm sorry Miss."

She smiled weakly. "It's alright." It wasn't alright, it would never be alright, but she didn't need to bother this young, free soul with her problems. She wiped away her tears and put on her best smile. "Life goes on."

He smiled briefly. "How old are you?"

Rose straightened up as much as she could. "Seventeen."

He just nodded. "What's your name?"

She laughed. "Goodness, have we done all this talking without even knowing who we're talking to?"

He laughed too. "It seems so." He held out his hand. "I'm James."

She took it and shook it firmly. "Pleased to meet you; I'm Rose."

He just nodded again and smiled.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing, nothing," James replied quickly. "It's just; you look like a Rose to me."

She smirked. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good," he said. "Don't worry, it's good."

Rose smiled. "Alright then; you look like a James."

He raised his eyebrows. "Okay…"

She laughed. "Don't worry; it's not a bad thing."

He laughed too. "So, Rose, are you sure there's nothing I can get you?"

She shook her head. "Nope; you've already given it to me."

"Really?" He looked surprised. "What was it?"

"A better life." She smiled. "A good friend. Someone to talk to. Time to relax. A new reason to head for the horizon. Thank you."

James smiled. "You're very welcome Miss Rose."

* * *

(A/N:) Yay! This is one of my favorite chapters. I love James...I think he's so cute. I decided Rose needed a new friend. Ha! That's right! I said FRIEND!!! Don't get any ideas; I'm die-hard Jack & Rose!!! ...Sorry...just making sure I got my point across. ;) 


	4. Memories

**Never Let Go**

Author: SouthamptonRose

Summary: After the devastating sinking of Titanic, Rose struggles to keep going. Her life seems pointless and every day is a battle. But then a surprise changes everything and gives her the strength to keep heading for the horizon. Pure J/R goodness!

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Jack Dawson or Rose Dewitt Bukater, and again, JAMES IS MINE!!! NO ONE CAN EVER HAVE HIM!!! maniacal laughter

* * *

Rose opened her eyes. The sky was still dark, but it was beginning to lighten. She took a deep breath. _Today is the day_, she thought. _The day I finally come home._

A light rain began to fall, and Rose pulled her blanket around her neck. She looked next to her and saw that James was still asleep. His hat was pulled down over his eyes, and his hands were tucked behind his head. She smiled. They had spent the rest of the day talking until they were so exhausted they had just fallen asleep. Rose still wouldn't tell James any more about Jack, but she did tell him about her life in Pennsylvania.

She had learned that James' mother had died of typhoid very recently, and his father had been dead since he was very young. He had had a hard time trying to find work in London, because no one wanted to hire a poor, inexperienced boy, so he had gone to Southampton when his friend had told him about voyages to America. There he had found a job on the _Carpathia_, and was promised a passage to the Free Land. And so there he was now, still poor and inexperienced, but he was going to America.

Rose got up and walked over to the railing. She couldn't see the water because it was too dark, but she could hear it. It wasn't as calm as it had been yesterday, and there was a loud pounding every time a wave crashed against the ship. Rose closed her eyes. She loved the sound of the sea; it always used to calm her when she was little. She remembered the first time her mother and father had taken her to the Atlantic Ocean. Her father had had business in Charleston, South Carolina, so her mother had taken her for a beach walk while her father worked. She would never forget the feel of the water between her toes that first time. It was amazing.

Rose jumped slightly when a hand was put on her shoulder. She turned around and saw James, his eyes still heavy with sleep. "Hey what's wrong?"

She sighed. "Nothing, nothing. Just enjoying the ocean."

He raised his eyebrows. "That you can't even see?"

She laughed. "I mean the sound of it, stupid."

He laughed. "Alright, alright…don't you want more sleep?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine right now, thank you."

He shrugged. "Okay, I have to go…morning duties." He made a face. "I'll see you later Rose."

"Bye." She gave him a quick hug before he walked away into the darkness. She turned back out to the sea. Though she couldn't see it, she liked to imagine what it looked like. Large black waves slapping the firm metal of the _Carpathia; p_ossibly a bird or two skimming the water, hoping to find an early morning fish.

Rose yawned. She was tired, James was probably right; she should get more sleep, but she just didn't feel like it. She wandered aimlessly around the deck for about fifteen minutes wondering what she should do. She eventually decided she was hungry enough to get some breakfast. She started for the small third-class galley.

She pushed open the door with slight difficulty and stepped inside. Only a few people were seated at the small wooden tables and a few crewmen were running around bringing them porridge. The room also smelled strongly of coffee, making Rose's mouth water. She had grown quite fond of coffee over the past few days. It had a much more pleasing taste than the bland tea her mother had always forced her to drink.

Rose gave a slight jolt when she recognized one of the crewmen as James. _So this is where he works,_ she thought amusedly. "James!"

James turned around looking for the person that had called him. When he saw Rose he smiled. "Morning Miss Rose," he said politely.

She laughed. "I just saw you not twenty minutes ago!"

He shrugged. "I know."

She walked over to him. "So this is where you work? You're not a sailor at all!"

He shrugged again. "I actually don't really know what I am and what I'm not. Some days I work here in the galley, others I'm out on deck. I even got to be a lookout once!"

"Really?" She looked at him curiously.

He nodded vigorously. "Oh yes, it was most extraordinary…but I am a little scared of heights though, so I only lasted about an hour."

Rose laughed. "So, you mind bringing me something to eat?"

"Not at all Miss," he said, standing as straight as he could. "May I escort you to a table?" He held out his arm to her. She hesitated slightly. All this was a cruel reminder of Jack, and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to hide her sadness much longer. She looked at him with a desperate glint in her eyes. He didn't understand, and thought that she wasn't willing to take his arm. He dropped it quickly and looked down at his shoes. "Oh…sorry Rose, I know you're perfectly capable…I'll just…" He started walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait." Rose grabbed his shirt sleeve. "No, you don't understand…it's just…well…" She bit her lip and looked up at him; her large green eyes reflecting her constantly changing feelings.

It took him a minute, but then James seemed to get it. "Oh…does this have something to do with that Jack?"

Rose was taken aback by his simplicity on the matter. "That Jack? Excuse me, his name is Jack, not _That_ Jack...and as a matter of fact it does."

Realizing his mistake, James hastily tried to make up for it. "I'm sorry; here let me bring you some coffee, I'm sure you'd like it." He gently took her arm and started guiding her towards a nearby table.

Rose shook off his grasp and folded her arms. "I beg your pardon?"

He smiled. "Aww…come on Rose, I know you won't stay mad at me for long; I'm sorry, okay?"

"No, not okay," she snarled. "Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't…" She trailed off, realizing her words were the same ones she had yelled at Jack the night they first met. Feeling her eyes filling with tears, she ran out of the galley, leaving James inside, wondering what it was he had done.

Rose collapsed on her bench and began to cry. She had tried to hold it in, but she couldn't any longer. It was overwhelming. James was too much like Jack; it was killing her. She liked him, he was entertaining and free, but she couldn't bear to be around him. She loved Jack too much; any reminder of him was too painful. She needed him; she didn't know how she would make it alone. She cried for him, for their love, and for her miserable life. She cried because, just as she had promised, she would never be able to let go.

* * *

(A/N:) Oh dear...James and Rose had a fight. Hmm...not one of my favorite chapters in particular...but that's just me. What do you think? ;) 


	5. Liberty, Freedom, Home

**Never Let Go**

Author: SouthamptonRose

Summary: After the devastating sinking of Titanic, Rose struggles to keep going. Her life seems pointless and everyday is a battle. But then a surprise changes everything and gives her the strenght to keep heading for the horizon.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah...tired of doing this but I guess it's important. ;) I do not own anyone in this story at all...except for James. But I don't think he's in this chapter. So yeah, I don't own anyone in this chapter. They belong to James Cameron, the genius.

* * *

Rose sat alone at a small wooden table; holding her cup of coffee. Steam danced in the air above it like a ghost. She stared at it until her eyes hurt. Finally, she put the cup down without drinking so much as a drop.

She was still avoiding James, but had allowed him to give her something to drink when she returned inside. She had not wanted to return, but her hunger was untamable. She had eaten a whole bowl of porridge in five minutes. James had given her the coffee, but she wasn't thirsty.

Her eyes will still red from crying, and her skin was even paler because of the cold. It had started raining harder, and that was the other reason Rose had returned. She could hear it pounding outside, trying to wash away all the pain and sorrow that had gathered on the decks these past few days. She sighed. It may be trying, but it would never wash away her sadness.

A young steward came and took her empty bowl away and asked if she wanted her coffee. She shook her head and motioned for him to take it, but he told her to keep it. "It's quite cold out; it'll keep you warm."

She smiled slightly and picked up the cup. "Very well."

He nodded politely and walked away. Once he was out of sight, she put it back down on the table. While it was true it may keep her warm, she still didn't want it. What she wanted was something completely different. What she wanted, she knew was impossible. She glanced at the cup and watched the steam dance once again.

* * *

Rose must have dozed off, because the last thing she remembered was staring at her cup of coffee. She looked at it now, but there wasn't any steam rising from it. She took her finger and lightly touched the surface of the brown liquid. It was cold as ice.

She looked around. She recognized a few of the people from earlier, but the galley was much less crowded now. She looked around again, wondering curiously where they all had gone. She could still hear the rain outside, and surely nobody preferred standing in it to sitting indoors where it was a trifle warmer. She turned her head towards the doors. _Or maybe they do,_ she thought. _But why?_

Rose stood up and started for the doors leading outside. She pulled them open and stepped into the rain. It was freezing, but she hardly noticed. Everyone was indeed outside, and she now understood why. The sky was black, it most likely was the middle of the night, but she could clearly see a lone standing figure in the distance that was growing larger with every second. She gasped and smiled at the same time. The Statue of Liberty was gleaming in the storm, welcoming her home.

Tears started streaming down her face. She was home, she really was. She had survived and broken free. She smiled brightly. The great Statue of Liberty was a symbol of freedom, and she was truly free. America had a whole new meaning to her now. She could lead her life, make her own decisions, and live out her dreams. She no longer had to follow orders or be handled like a trophy. And best of all, she was no longer engaged to Cal. She held out her hand, her magnificent diamond ring glinting in the rain. Grinning, she ripped it off her finger and threw it out into the ocean.

Suddenly, her face fell. Her thoughts started racing, and fear made her heart pound furiously. She was all alone; she didn't know anything about New York…or about anything at all. She had always had everything done for her, all the cooking, shopping, household chores. How would she ever be able to manage? She bit her lip and twirled her finger in her hair. She often did that when she was worried or needed to think, and she was both at the present time.

Her thoughts wandered to Jack. He was able to do it, he survived alone for five years, surely she could. How hard could it be? Jack…oh Jack. She needed him now more than ever; she needed his guidance, his love, his comfort. She didn't know how she would ever survive, especially without him.

All of a sudden his death felt near. It had been only three days ago, it was very near. She sighed and brushed away her tears. Jack was so young and energetic; it was still hard to grasp the fact that he was gone. If she closed her eyes, she could still see his face, and she could almost feel his touch on his skin. She shivered, but not from the cold.

The Statue of Liberty was very close now. The _Carpathia _was passing by it. The lights from the ship made Lady Liberty's face glow in the rain. Rose stared up at her and let her mind wander to another world; a world where Jack was still at her side.

"Miss?" She turned as someone addressed her. A young officer was standing under an umbrella looking at her. He had a clipboard in his hand and a pen in the other. "Can I take your name please luv?" His voice was gentle, sympathetic, and at that moment Rose made the first decision of her new life.

"Dawson," she replied quietly. "Rose Dawson."

He scribbled down her name on what she suspected was the survivor list. Then he looked back up at her and nodded politely. "Thank you." He walked off, and she could faintly hear him asking the next person for their name.

Rose turned back to the Statue of Liberty and sighed. _Dawson,_ she thought. _Rose Dawson._ A small smile spread on her lips. It was not a complete lie; she would surely have become Rose Dawson if Jack had not died. She traced an invisible ring on her finger. Oh Jack…if only he were here. She stared at her hands. They were dangerously pale and shaking from the cold rain. She quickly stuffed her hands in the pockets of Cal's jacket. It provided little warmth, but it was better than nothing.

Something poked her left hand. Rose wondered what it was. She felt around in her pocket until her hand hit a large, smooth object. Curious, she pulled it out. She recognized it the moment she saw it. But how could it be? It was impossible…was it really the Heart of the Ocean? She stared at the large blue stone and rubbed her finger around the edge of the diamond border. It reflected the rain and seemed to sparkle. As Rose examined the necklace, she felt something in her right pocket now. It felt as if there were more than one of them. Eagerly, she pulled one out.

She gasped. There was a thick stack of money in her hand. She quickly stuffed it back into her pocket. She glanced around nervously, hoping nobody had seen. It was dangerous to have any money, and from the feel of it, she had a lot.

* * *

(A/N:) Sorry to anyone who bothers to read this. I haven't updated in a while because I was out of town for the weekend and wasn't allowed to bring my laptop. :( But I got to go to snow camp, so that was awesome because I live where it is like impossible to snow. Lol. 


	6. A Dark and Gloomy Night

**Never Let Go**

Author: SouthamptonRose

Summary: After the devastating sinking of Titanic, Rose struggled to keep going. Her life seemed pointless and every day was a battle. But then a surprise changes everything and gives her the strengh to keep heading for the horizon. Pure J/R goodness!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything. ANYTHING!!! Well...again...except for James. But this is where his story ends. :(

* * *

Rose stood in the long line of third class passengers waiting to depart the _Carpathia_. It had seemed hours since she had first laid eyes on the Statue of Liberty, and it probably had been. Rain was still steadily falling, and the world was completely black. She could see the whole ship though, because the lights were still burning brightly. It was definitely the middle of the night now; she suspected it was about one or two in the morning.

She glanced up to the deck and saw James waving at her. It turned out that his boss was keeping him for one more journey. He had proved himself a valued sailor, though a little careless sometimes. Rose had said a tearful goodbye and given him a long hug. She wished him the best of luck, and he wished her a quick recovery and a long happy life. She had then smiled and permitted him to kiss her lightly. She smiled now and waved back. He mouthed, "Goodbye Rose," and she blew him a kiss. James was a great guy. Rose was sure he would find a wonderful girl, but she knew it would never be her. She could tell he liked her, but she thought he deserved better. Besides, she was still kindling her hope, no matter how irrational it was, that Jack had maybe survived.

A steward came by, giving them all instructions on how to depart the ship. He warned that they would most likely be swarmed, for there were hundreds of reporters and curious New Yorkers waiting at the docks, eager to see survivors of the great _Titanic_. Rose sighed. She was so exhausted, she really just wanted to lie down and sleep. She didn't really care about reporters at the present time.

Slowly but steadily, the long line of steerage started decreasing. Rose could hear people shouting excitedly on the decks, and occasionally she saw the flash of a photography camera. Finally, it was her turn to depart. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the wooden planking. There was a massive crowd below her, waiting impatiently. She took a step forward. The woman in front of her started crying. There were more shouts. She took another step. A blinding light flashed from below. Rose squeezed her eyes shut.

Every step down seemed as if it were in slow motion. The world around her moved slowly. Finally, she stepped onto the dock. Cameras continued to flash, and people continued to shout. Nobody stopped her though. She walked through the crowd, just as the rest of the survivors were, but she was never stopped. She saw people around her struggling to get away from ruthless reporters, and others shielding themselves from the blinding light. Rose just kept walking, and after what seemed like ages, broke free of the crowd.

She stared up into the sky. The stars were shining like luminous diamonds, but they would never be as beautiful as they had been that dreadful April 15th. She sighed. The streets were empty, and all was quiet except for the racket at the docks. It was hard to see because the street lamps were dimly lit and there was no moon. The stars provided a bit more light, but not much.

Rose was so tired. She knew she wouldn't last much longer, and she had to find somewhere soon. The rain pounded on her vulnerable figure. She grabbed the blanket she had been carrying and threw it around herself as a shawl. It provided slight protection from the cold. She walked slowly up an abandoned street, hoping to find affordable lodgings. Her hope began to dim as she walked down the street, finding all the lights out and all the windows drawn. She didn't know what she had expected; it was the middle of the night after all. Quietly, she made her way back to the docks where she had seen some benches.

The harbor was still indeed crowded, but Rose was able to avoid all the chaos and shouting. She walked over to a nearby bench that was positioned right next to a burning lamp. When she sat down, she was pleased to find that the wood was a bit warm from the light, even in the rain. She smiled sleepily as she stretched out on it. It wasn't comfortable, but it was just as comfortable as the benches she had been sleeping on on the _Carpathia. _She yawned and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the rain. Soon, she was fast asleep, having no idea of the incredible event that was about to take place.

* * *

(A/N:) Next chapter...the incredible event! You won't want to miss it for sure! ;) 


	7. A Miracle at the Docks

**Never Let Go**

Author: SouthamptonRose

Summary: After the devastating sinking of Titanic, Rose struggled to keep going. Her life seemed pointless and every day was a battle. But then a surprise changes everything and gives her the strength to keep heading for the horizon. Pure J/R goodness!

Disclaimer: It's not official...I don't own ANYTHING!!! James' little tale has come to an end. Though I rather liked him...didn't you:)

* * *

Rose heard her name being called. Or at least she thought she did. She was running down a deserted corridor on the _Titanic_, frantically trying to escape the water rushing behind her. She didn't know where Jack was, she was all alone. She ran faster as the corridor turned into another long narrow passageway. It was slanting, the ship was sinking rapidly. She screamed as the icy water ran over her feet. She looked around desperately, not knowing where to go. The water was rising past her ankles and up her legs. She could feel it stabbing her body like a thousand knives.

"Rose. Rose!" A distant voice called her again. It sounded vaguely familiar, but she just couldn't remember where she'd heard it. "Rose." Someone was shaking her arm. She could tell it was a man calling her, and he sounded nervous. She didn't know why, but her whole body seemed to melt at his voice. "Rose!" He was shaking her harder now. Rose opened her eyes to blinding sunlight. She squeezed them shut again and turned away.

She raised one of her hands to rub her eyes, but someone grabbed it before she could. He wasn't aggressive though, he held her hand gently, but strongly enough so that she couldn't pull it away. Rose was quite frightened by now; she wanted to know who this man was. She opened one eye a crack and looked around. She couldn't really see anything, so she opened it all the way. Feeling stupid, she quickly opened the other one.

Staring out ahead, all she could see was the empty docks. The _Carpathia _was gone. It seemed they had wasted no time in getting back to England as quickly as possible. Rose wondered what James was doing now. She wondered if he was thinking about her. She hoped he wasn't. He needed to forget her and get on with life. She was just a short distraction in the long, winding, path of existence. He would forget her, she knew he would.

"Rose." That voice again. Where did she know it? It was sending a chill down her back, but not in a necessarily bad way. She turned her head to the left, and her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be…it was impossible!

"Jack?" Rose stared in absolute disbelief. A man with sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes was staring back at her. It was Jack Dawson. He smiled at her shocked expression. "Jack?" Her mouth dropped open. "How did you…how could you…it's a miracle!" As quickly as her face had cleared, it darkened once again. "No….no, no, no. You're not real. You're just another evil trick my mind is playing on me. I know Jack is dead, I saw him myself. No, no, no…" She started shaking her head and muttering to herself.

He laughed. "Rose! I'm right here…I'm real, I swear!"

She stopped shaking her head and stared at him fiercely. "No. Go away! You don't exist!" She waved her hands at him. "Go on. Leave me alone! I already have enough problems in my life."

He laughed again. "Oh Rose…"

"What?" She glared at him. "Alright evil spirit, if you're not going to leave me alone, then what do you want?"

He just shook his head and continued laughing. She raised her hand to slap him, but suddenly, he grabbed it. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at him. He stared back before leaning in and kissing her. She screamed and pushed him roughly away. He looked at her with surprise. When she spoke her voice was shaking.

"Why did you do that?" She stared at him with a piercing gaze.

Jack looked at her incredulously. "Rose…it's me." His expression turned anxious. "My God, don't tell me you've forgotten me already!"

She looked at him skeptically, but tears were beginning to well in her eyes. "How?" She shook her head. "How could it be you, Jack? Tell me, how could it?"

His face relaxed a bit and he smiled. He took a gentle hand and put it on her chin and made her look at him. "I'm a survivor, remember? You jump, I jump." He took her hand and kissed it, just like that night at dinner.

She gasped. "Oh Jack! It really is you!" She threw her arms around his neck and began to cry. "I can't believe it! I had almost given up hope!"

He put a hand on her back and ran the other through her matted red hair. "But you didn't?"

"No, never," she choked between tears. "I promised I'd never let go, and I never would have. I don't think I'd be able to. But that doesn't matter Jack, all that does is that I still have you."

"No," he said, lifting her chin again. His eyes were glazed over. "I still have _you._"

Rose continued to cry and Jack held her close. Slowly, he made her rise to her feet and began to gently sway her. He started singing 'Come Josephine' in her ear, making her smile. She joined him, and together they sang and danced under the sapphire sky and the golden sun.

* * *

(A/N:) The surprise!!! ...nothing really more to say. ;) 


	8. Money Matters

**Never Let Go**

Author: SouthamptonRose

Summary: After the devastating sinking of Titanic, Rose struggled to go on. Her life seemed pointless and every day was a battle. But then a surprise changes everything and gives her the strength to keep heading for the horizon. Pure J/R goodness!

Disclaimer: ...I don't own anything. -pouts- Woe is me.

* * *

Rose smiled contently. Her head was leaning against Jack's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. He had an arm around her shoulder, and his other hand was locked tightly with hers. She looked up at him. He was staring straight out ahead, towards the harbor. He looked as though his thoughts were miles away. She squeezed his hand gently. He turned and looked down at her. 

"What's wrong?" she whispered kindly.

He sighed. "Nothing, Rose." He shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Hey," she said softly. She took his chin in her hand and stared into his eyes. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

He smiled. "Of course I do Rosie."

She grinned smugly. "When did you start calling me that?"

"What?" He pretended to look surprised. "Is it really that bad? I think it's kinda cute. You're my delicate Rose, except Rose is far too proper for someone with manners like yours, and I would be telling a dangerous lie to call you delicate. So, Rosie it is…if you don't mind."

She put a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. She shook her head.

He smiled playfully. "Good." He let go of her hand and started tickling her furiously. She screamed and started laughing. She tried to get away, but he still had a firm hold on her shoulders. She laughed so hard, that tears started forming in her eyes. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Jack, stop!" she managed to yell. "Jack! I give up!"

He instantly stopped. He started laughing as she straightened out her dress and wiped the tears from her eyes. "What's so funny?"

He stopped and stared at her amusedly. "You."

"Me?" She looked at him. "Why?"

He shook his head. "Never mind."

She continued watching him, but finally shrugged. "Okay."

He laughed. "Oh Rose, you're so easily swayed."

"I am not!" she said defensively. "I am not."

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, really." She blushed. "Fine, prove it to me. When have you managed to persuade me?"

He put his hand on his chin and feigned thinking hard. "Hmm…well, let's see. When I first me you, I stopped you from killing yourself…if you count that." He smiled when she blushed darker. "And I wonder what it was that brought you to the bow that one night." He smirked and she growled. "Oh, and there was that one time…"

"Okay, okay!" Rose was as red as her scarlet hair. But from anger or embarrassment, Jack couldn't tell. "I get it! Maybe I am…at least with you around." She crossed her arms and pouted.

Jack roared with laughter. "Oh Rose…"

"Oh what?" she snapped.

He smiled and shook his head. "Aww…come on, you're not really mad at me, are you?" He put a hand on her chin and looked at her closely. "Are you?"

She sighed. "No." She smiled. "It's impossible to be mad at you."

He smiled. "I know."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay Mr. Dawson, don't overkill."

He laughed. "Why not?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Don't you go all conceited on me now…don't you dare turn into a certain Mr. Hockley."

His face instantly darkened and he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"I know, I know." She squeezed his hand. "It's okay."

He didn't respond.

"Hey," she said softly. She put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I was only joking. "

He looked at her. He had a stern look in his eyes. "I promise I'll never overkill again." He took another deep breath. "I still can't believe some of the things Cal did to you." He grabbed her hands and held them tightly. "Alright?"

She looked at him peculiarly. "Alright." His face relaxed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She blushed.

"I just don't like the way he treated you."

"And what makes you think that you're treating me any better?" She tried to keep her face serious, but her eyes gave her away. They were shining brightly, plainly showing her playfulness.

"Now that wasn't very nice," he replied, but she could tell he was joking. He never really took her that seriously.

She smiled. "Are you mad at me?" she asked, knowing only too well what his answer would be.

"Of course not."

She smiled again and leaned her head back against his chest. "I'm so tired Jack." She yawned and then closed her eyes.

"I know Rose, I know. I am too." He put his arm around her shoulders. "We've got to find somewhere to stay."

Rose felt a twinge of guilt. Jack had lived in New York before, on the streets, and he was fine. But now, because of her, he would have to pay for a room so she wouldn't have to suffer. He didn't need to, but she knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

Suddenly, she remembered the money. They didn't have to worry about expenses at all! Rose jumped up and shoved her hand into the right pocket of Cal's jacket. Jack watched her peculiarly, and she realized how confused he must be.

"Jack," she said excitedly. "You're never going to believe this."

He continued staring at her strangely. "Believe what?"

"You know how this jacket was Cal's?"

"Yeah…" he said uncertainly.

"You'll never believe what he left in it."

"Well, what is it?"

She smiled and pulled a pack of bills from her pocket. Jack's eyes widened as she held it out to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but she continued piling money into his hands until the stack was nearly three inches tall. He stared at it in disbelief.

"Holy shit Rose! How'd you…"

She just smiled proudly.

He opened his mouth again, but before he could say anything, she put a finger to his lips and said, "There's more."

His mouth dropped open. "More money?"

She shook her head.

"Well, then what'd you mean?"

She stuck her hand in her left pocket and pulled out the diamond necklace. Jack gaped at it.

After a minute, he started laughing. "What kind of man leaves something like that in his jacket?" He smiled and shook his head. "And then gives that jacket to his fiancée who's cheating on him. Cal must be…"

"Incredibly stupid?" Rose finished.

He smiled again. "Incredibly."

* * *

(A/N:) I rather like this chapter. It's light hearted and jammed full of Jack and Rose. Lol. But...oh no!!! I'm running out of pre-written chapters (as I did with Unbreakable). Gah!!! Well...I'll try and juggle my life around and fit as much writing time in as possible. ;) Reviews are very much appreciated. Every day when I come home from a long and boring day at school, I always check my stats. It always brightens my day when people take the time to review, and I promise I'll try and write back. :) 


	9. Direct Opinion

**Never Let Go**

Jack and Rose finished counting the money. Jack swore loudly when he realized how much they had. Rose had been unable to speak. Finally, she parted her lips and whispered, "Twenty thousand dollars." She looked up at Jack, who was still in just as much shock as she was. "Twenty thousand! Oh Jack, can you believe it!"

He just stared at her in a daze and didn't respond. She couldn't blame him. This was more money than he could have possibly imagined, and it belonged to him. This was probably more money than he would ever earn in a lifetime. And it was his…his and Rose's. Just the two of them.

Rose smiled. "Well Mr. Dawson, where shall we stay tonight? Perhaps the Waldorf-Astoria?"

He grinned. "Why not?" His smiled suddenly disappeared. "But only for one night, we need to save this money or soon it will all be gone."

"You're right," she said, her smile now gone too. "I didn't think about that." She bit her lip and looked at him. "Maybe we shouldn't. I'm fine with anything…as long as there's a bed."

Jack laughed. "Of course."

Rose put her hand on her stomach. "I'm so hungry. Can we please get something to eat?"

He nodded. "I'm hungry too." He looked around. "I think I saw a diner around here somewhere. But it was so dark last night, I couldn't really tell."

"Shall we look?"

"If you wish mademoiselle," he said in his hilarious French accent.

She laughed and rose to her feet. "Yes, I do wish."

He smiled and held out his arm to her. "May I escort you?"

She smiled and gently took his arm. "That would be lovely."

They started walking and laughing, having absolutely no idea where they were, but enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

Jack pointed ahead. "There it is. See, I told you I'd seen one."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Finally." They had been walking for at least twenty minutes, and she was sure that had gone in circles at least twice. "Now I know never to trust your sense of direction."

He grinned. "Well, I told you I'd _thought_ I'd seen a diner, I was never positively absolutely certain. Besides, I know about as much as you do when it comes to New York City."

"But you said you'd lived here for six months!" she argued.

He shook his head. "That's where you're wrong. Indeed, I did live in New York for six months, but not in New York _City_. I lived in Rochester, and I still don't know the layout that well."

Rose frowned. "You're impossible."

He grinned. "Why thank you."

"That's not a compliment."

"I know," he said, "but nothing you say can insult me. Your opinion doesn't matter."

She scowled. She knew Jack was just teasing her, but she wasn't really in the mood for jokes. "Excuse me?"

He grinned. "You heard me Rosie."

She let go of his hand and crossed her arms.

He started laughing. "Oh Rose, c'mon, you know I didn't really mean it." He took her hand and kissed it, but she quickly snatched it away.

"Do I? I am not a mind reader."

Jack looked slightly taken aback, but he kept that smile plastered on his face, and it made Rose want to strangle him. He caught on finally, and his face instantly fell. "Rose…"

"Don't say anything. Please Jack, just don't." She put up her hands to stop him. "All my life, I've never had a say in anything. My opinion never really did matter. I was always ignored or told to be quiet whenever I spoke my mind." She sighed. "It just made me angry when you said that. I knew you were joking, but I just…"

He put a finger on her lips to shush her. "It's okay, I understand." He looked at her sympathetically, and there was so much warmth in his eyes, and so much understanding, that Rose suddenly felt absolutely horrible for snapping at him. She let out a wail and burst into tears. She hated crying in front of Jack, but she couldn't stop herself. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and began shaking violently. Her eyes were so blurred, she couldn't see anything, but she felt a pair of strong hands gently embrace her. She held on tight to him, and her tears fell heavier as he stroked her hair and began singing in her ear.

* * *

(A/N:) Just a short little chapter. Nothing special really...and in case you noticed, I'm not writing the summary and such at the top anymore. I would surely hope that you know who I am by now, and know what this story is about...or else I have failed miserablely at yet another thing. :( Please review! 


	10. Love Coated With Guilt

**Never Let Go**

Rose stared down at her lap and ran her fingers through her hair. Jack was slumped in a chair across from her, watching her contently. He had managed to calm her down and urged her inside the diner. Marie's was the name, and it was a quiet, cozy place. The windows had green curtains and the tables were stained wood with sturdy chairs. There was a refreshing breeze filtering the large room, most likely coming from the white ceiling fan that was rotating so fast it was only a blur. It was a classic American diner; though perhaps a little more elaborate. Rose had started to worry about the cost, but Jack had told her not to.

She looked up at him for the first time. He stared back, but made no movement. She sighed and continued twirling her hair. Finally, she spoke. "Jack…I was just thinking…well, we don't really know each other that well."

He grinned. "Well I wouldn't say that."

She blushed and looked back down at her lap. "You know what I mean," she said quietly.

There was a long pause before Jack said, "Yes, I do."

She looked up again. "I mean, we barely know anything about each other. I know you're an artist from Wisconsin, and you know I'm seventeen and that I was engaged to Cal. And…that's about it." She sighed. She had told James so much about her, everything Jack didn't know. She felt so guilty, and it must have shown on her face.

"Rose…is everything alright?"

She put on her best smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Everything's fine."

He stared at her suspiciously. "Rose." His voice was dangerously low; he sounded serious. He looked serious too.

"I just really think we ought to get to know each other better!" she cried.

"And we will." He nodded. "We will."

"We've barely known each other a week for God sakes!" Her voice was shaking.

His face lightened and he smiled. "Best week of my life."

She felt fresh tears forming in her eyes. "Mine too."

He smiled again and reached his hand across the table. She stretched hers too until their fingers touched. He took her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb, making her smile. His skin was rough and weathered, artist's hands, but they were also so gentle and strong. These same hands that were gently caressing her had also punched a man in the face and been handcuffed numerous times. _Those same hands,_ she thought. _The hands that belong to the man I love. _

She closed her eyes and a tear streamed down her face. She hoped Jack hadn't seen it, but he had. She felt him grip her hand tighter, and she opened her eyes to see him staring sternly into them.

"Rose, is there something you want to tell me?"

She shook her head. "No."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes," she whispered.

He sighed. "Alright."

She looked away. She hated keeping things from him, but she just couldn't tell him about James. Not yet. Perhaps in time, but not yet. It was too soon. She had just gotten Jack back, and she couldn't let him think he couldn't trust her. Surely that would be worse than not having him back at all. But from the way she was acting…he probably doubted her trustworthiness.

Suddenly a waiter came to their table. Rose pulled her hand away and blushed. She heard Jack say something to the waiter from across the table. She looked up at him as a menu was placed in front of her. Jack took his as well and the waiter left.

After a minute of silence, Jack looked up from his menu and gazed over at her. She didn't notice, as she was reading everything carefully on her menu, utterly confused and lost. He laughed when her eyes started to twitch, and then suddenly widened.

"Rose, are you alright?"

She looked up at him with a sort of far of gaze. "I'm lost."

He smiled. "I could tell."

She sighed. "I've never ordered for myself in my life." She shrugged. "Food was always just brought to me, and I ate it." She was silent for a minute, and then meekly asked, "Can you help me?"

Jack nodded and she sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"No problem. What are you used to eating?"

She shrugged. "Whatever was put in front of me." She paused for a minute. "I am quite fond of chicken though."

He nodded and glanced back at the menu. "Alright, I think I know what you'd like then."

She watched him for a minute and then looked up at the waiter when he returned to take their orders.

* * *

(A/N:) Another little short chapter. Enjoy. Sorry...but don't expect updates as often as usual...I'm focusing on another one of my stories at the present time :) 


	11. After the Sinking

About an hour later, Jack and Rose were walking along the bustling streets of New York that were filled with people rushing in every direction. The lowly couple took their sweet time though, enjoying the beauty of the city and reveling in the fact that they had no where they were required to go.

It was a rather mild afternoon, a little on the cold side, and Rose began to shiver as the breeze shot through the thin material of her dress. She wrapped her arms tightly around her torso in a desperate attempt to keep warm. Jack looked down at her and smiled.

"You cold?"

She nodded meekly and shivered again. "A little."

"I would give you my coat to wear, but I don't have one."

She laughed and gave him an amused grin. "It's fine. I wouldn't take it anyway. Then you'd be cold."

He shrugged. "Sometimes you have to sacrifice for those that you care about. And anyway, I'm hot like fire…or at least that's what my dad used to say."

She leaned in a little closer to him and sighed contently. "You're warm to me."

Jack grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in closer. In the hour or so that they'd been in the restaurant, both had forgotten their earlier discomfort. Rose had let go of her guilt…at least for the time being, and had decided that'd she'd tell when the time was right. For now, she just wanted to enjoy spending time with her love. And New York was a perfect place. It was so big; there was an endless amount of things to do. Anyone claiming otherwise would be sorely mistaken.

"Can we go to the park?" she asked pleadingly, looking up at him with her big green eyes.

He laughed and nodded. "If you want."

She grinned. "Yay!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "And what exactly is so special about New York Central Park, may I ask?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I just love parks. When I was in England I used to make up every excuse possible to get my mother to take me to Hyde Park. I don't know what it is, they're just so pretty and relaxing."

"Yeah, I used to love hanging out on the shore by Lake Wissota. I know it's not a park, but there's just something about water. I can't stay away."

She sighed. "Even after…the sinking?"

He was silent for a minute, but then he gripped her tighter. "Yes; I still love the ocean and I always will."

Rose looked up at him again and frowned slightly. She opened her mouth to say something, but apparently thought better of it and turned away, shaking her head.

Jack had noticed, and he questioned, "What is it?"

She just continued to shake her head. "No, never mind."

"No; what?"

She sighed. "I just…I just wanted to know," she looked into his eyes and he could see that hers were glimmering with a mildly despondent air.

"Wanted to know what?" He grinned. "Remember, you can ask me anything, Rosie."

Her lips titled upward slightly into a small smile, but her gaze still held sadness and fear. But she continued. "I just wanted to know how you survived."

He sighed and looked away. "It's a long story, and…" He gazed at her pleadingly. "Can I tell it to you later? Tonight perhaps, or tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course." In all honestly, she really was anxious to hear the tale, but she knew better than to push him.

"Thank you." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Right now I'd rather just enjoy New York with my beautiful rose."

"Alright."

He grinned. "To the park?"

"To the park."

Rose grasped Jack's hand firmly and began to lead him in the direction of New York Central Park, a bright smile plastered on her face. She couldn't wait to lie in the grass and rest under the trees, as she had never done it before. Her mother had never allowed such unladylike acts as playing in fields or climbing trees or dancing along the ocean shore, much to her dismay. She never quite understood why.

"Will you lie in the grass with me and watch the clouds?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" He didn't seem to have been expecting that.

"Will you?" she pleaded.

"Yes, of course…if you want me to."

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, please?"

He laughed. "You seem in begging mood this afternoon."

She pouted slightly. "So, is there something wrong with wanting to do something I've never done before?"

"No, not at all." He looked down at her for a minute. "You've never lied in grass before?"

She shook her head. "I tried to once when I was twelve, but my mother got angry and told me that I'd ruin my dress." Rose sighed. "After that I always had to have someone watching me when I was outside, because I'd tried several other things before."

"Such as…?"

She shrugged. "Climbing trees, wading in the lake, running in the fields. Things that everyone else seemed to be able to do. But not me…"

He squeezed her hand and grinned. "Ah Rosie, it's not that great. Your arms always itch after you're pulling grass out of your hair for days."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Okay, maybe not days…but still a good while."

Rose laughed and shook her head. "Oh Jack, what would I do without you. You can always make me laugh."

"Same to you, love," he said with a smile. "Same to you."

* * *

(A/N:) Sorry it took so long...and I know that saying I'm busy isn't an excuse. But I'm saying it anyway. I'm busy. Very very busy. When Spring Break arrives in a few weeks then I'll have more time, but unti then I'm booked. And sadly, I think my obsession of Titanic is beginning to slip. Actually...it's slipped a lot. :( And my love of Pirates is only growing...which is fine by me ;) But nonetheless, I shall continue to write this story just because, but it's not on my top list of priorities. And sorry if anything is misspelled...that's just me being incredibly lazy and utterly exhausted...and sick. As usual. Lol. But anyway, that's my sad little story. My obsession may be gone, but my love will never truly fade. I promise I'll never let go...

-Elizabeth


	12. Injuries

Rose sat on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed as she watched Jack inspect her injuries. Their trip to the park had not been her exact cup of tea. For a while it was nice just lying in the grass watching the clouds, but then she'd started to itch and quickly learned she was allergic to the park's grass. And not just a little. Her arms and legs were soon covered with little bright red dots similar to ones someone with the chicken pox might have. They were terribly itchy, and burned whenever she tried to scratch them.

But before the allergic reaction had occurred, she'd decided to indulge in a desire she'd had for years. Jack had warned her tree climbing could be difficult and dangerous, but she hadn't listened. Within minutes she'd managed to scramble up to one of the lowest branches on a large oak tree, about fifteen or so feet off the ground. She'd been quite proud of herself, and Jack had to admit that he'd been impressed. Even after all those years living in Wisconsin, he still couldn't climb trees.

Rose's glory hadn't lasted long though. Distracted as she was, she'd lost the hold she had on the tree and fallen out. Thankfully Jack had been there to catch her, but the force of her falling into his arms from that high level had knocked him over and they'd landed in a heap in the grass. It had been quite funny though and they'd both started laughing heartily…until Rose had realized she'd cut herself on the rough bark of the tree. So now she sat on the bed of the hotel room they'd recently gotten, trying to keep her tears back.

"Well Rose, you've really done it," Jack said as he gazed at the bloody gash on her leg. "Congratulations on reaching a new level of klutziness."

"Oh shut up," she snapped.

He laughed and shook his head. "I told you tree climbing was dangerous."

"How would you know, seeing as you've never climbed a tree in your life?!"

"But I've watched plenty of people fall out," he said with a chuckle.

Rose was being exceptionally bitter, but he knew he shouldn't take offense. When she was dejected or hurt, she always tried to make others feel the same. Jack shook his head. She was still just a spoiled little brat, just like he'd told her on the _Titanic_. But she was still the most amazing girl he had ever met, despite her flaws.

"So, I wasn't one of them," she said, biting on her bottom lip.

He laughed. "You are now."

She reached down and wrenched her shoe from her foot and hurled it at Jack. He continued laughing as it flew by and hit the wall behind him. Another one of Rose's many flaws; she had the worst aim possible. But it was hilarious to watch her.

"Jack!" she whined, as the effect of moving her gashed leg hit her. "Do something!"

"Why should I?" he asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "You've certainly given me the impression that I'm annoying and in the way and should disappear." He smirked. "And you threw a shoe at me."

"I'm sorry! Just help me!"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh stop it. You're not dying."

"How do you know?" she snapped.

"Rose!" He sighed. "People don't die from cuts on their legs."

"Or allergic reactions?" she asked, examining the dots all over her arms as well as her legs.

"No," he said firmly. "You just need some lotion for your arms and you'll be fine."

"What about my legs!?" she moaned.

He let out frustrated growl. "Lotion for those too."

"And this?" She pointed to the cut on her left leg, where a fine line of scarlet blood was dappled.

"Just wash it and wrap it with some cloth."

"You wash it!" She demanded.

"Rose!"

"Please?" she asked now in a soft and pleading voice. She stared up at him with her large green eyes that were glossed over from her tears. Jack sighed as he gave in. He just couldn't resist her.

"Alright, alright."

She smiled. "Yay! Thank you!"

"But don't expect any favors."

She nodded and continued to smile as she watched him rise to his feet and disappear into the small bathroom attached to their room. A minute later he returned carrying a dripping washcloth and a piece of torn linen. She gritted her teeth as she prepared for the pain that would soon come.

Indeed, when he placed the cloth on her leg it instantly burned with stinging anger. She squeezed her eyes shut as a few tears leaked out of them. Jack noticed when he glanced up at her, and his heart softened. He shouldn't be so hard on her; she was just used to having her way. She'd grown up an only child that was given most anything she desired…mostly. She'd been a bird trapped in a cage though. A beautiful diamond and gold cage it had been, but it was still a prison and nothing could change that. He was glad that he could be the one to give her the freedom she yearned for, but he knew that there would be some issues along the way to paradise. He was willing to face them though. Anything he would do for a chance of a life with Rose. Anything.

A minute later, he'd finished cleaning her cut and had neatly wrapped it with the clean linen. "Okay Rose, you're finished."

She opened her eyes and gazed down at her leg. She couldn't see the cut, and she couldn't see any blood. She looked up at Jack and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You want some lotion for your arms and legs?"

She nodded.

"Alright. I'll have to go get some up at the front desk."

She gave him a quizzical look.

He shrugged. "They said to go there for medical stuff."

She shrugged too. "Oh, okay."

"Do you want to come with me?"

She bit her lower lip and swallowed. "Do I have to?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, you don't _have_ to."

"Okay." She jumped to her feet and grabbed his arm, beginning to pull him out of the room. "In that case I'll come."

Jack shook his head, but nonetheless let her drag him along. "You are so confusing."

She looked back at him and smiled. "And…?"

"And I'd never have it any other way."

* * *

(A/N:) Yay! Today's my birthday!! And it's also Keira Knightley's. Lol. It's about 8:30am in England right now...I wonder if she's waking up to a birthday breakfast. Hmmm...anyway...here's chapter 12. Finally! Sorry again it took so long. I feel kinda bad that I'm updating my pirates one like every four days and all the chapters are about 2000 words long. I'm sorry :( Please bear with me and please review.

-Elizabeth :)


	13. Sleepless Questions

Jack stared out of the large glass window next to him, his eyes only half open. The city outside was filled with life and giving off a powerful energy. It was a beautiful day, the sky was a crisp and pure blue, and there was a mild and refreshing breeze blowing. But inside he was cut off from that energy, and tiredness was consuming him.

He glanced down at Rose, who was snuggled up against him with her head resting on his chest. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and slow; she had already lapsed into the powerful feeling of exhaustion and fallen asleep. He smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her forehead, careful not to wake her. She was smiling too, he wondered what she was dreaming about.

"Would you care for some more coffee, sir?"

Jack was abruptly pulled from his daze as a waiter approached their table, holding a large pot of the dark brown liquid. He glanced down and realized that his cup was indeed empty, and nodded, pushing the cup forward. As the waiter poured the coffee into it, steam swirled in the air around the cup in fine ghostlike wisps. Jack thanked the waiter and he walked away, going to the next table.

Jack stared at his cup, watching the steam for a minute. He sighed and turned his attention back out the window. He'd already had two cups and he was amazed that he could still be so tired. And it was only just after noon, far too early to even think of sleep. But after _Titanic_, his sleeping patterns seemed to have drastically changed. He had no idea why, but they had. And it appeared that Rose's had as well. Or perhaps all that they were lacking was just a good long night's sleep.

He looked down as a light groan was heard, undoubtedly from Rose. A minute later she began to stir against his chest, moving her arms slightly to turn closer into him. He placed a hand gently on her back and held her close as she began to groan again, finally waking up. When her eyes opened she tilted her head up to look at him. Her eyes were really only half open, and the light kept them even further closed.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Jack said with a smile.

She smiled back tiredly before crashing her head back against his chest. "What time is it?" she asked, yawning at the same time.

"About noon," he replied, reaching with his hand and stroking her messy scarlet hair.

"And what time did I fall asleep?"

"About eleven."

"Oh." She yawned again and snuggled up to him as closely as she could, wishing very much to go back to her peaceful slumber.

Jack seemed to have read her thoughts, and he gently pushed her back a little. "Oh no, Rose. You are not falling asleep again." He grinned. "It's my turn."

She pouted and pushed herself back against him. "Fine, but don't push me away. You're warm."

He sighed but allowed her to stay. "What's our plan for the rest of today?"

"Sleeping," she mumbled.

"Rose! You're the one who's been sleeping for the past hour."

"But I'm still tired," she murmured in a voice that warned Jack she was falling asleep again.

"Oh, and I'm not?"

"No."

"Rose." He sighed.

"What?"

"You're impossible."

She smiled a bit. "Thank you."

"That's not a compliment."

"Stop talking!"

"Rose, no." He pushed her away again, still gently, but this time a good five feet back.

She let out an annoyed growl before curling up against the booth's cushioned seat and closing her eyes again.

"I don't believe you sometimes," Jack said, shaking his head. He was more amused that frustrated, but he still didn't want her to fall asleep. He'd been waiting for her to wake up for a long enough time already. "I had some things I wanted to ask you."

"Can they wait for later?" she asked, her voice beginning to grow soft and distant.

"They _can_, but I would rather not wait." The sharpness of his voice warned her to pay attention.

She grumbled, but nonetheless forced herself up. She rubbed her eyes furiously with her hands and stretched her arms, yawning at the same time. After a minute, she looked over at Jack, her expression unreadable. It was somewhere between anger, exhaustion, curiosity, and more exhaustion. "Yes?"

"Thank you for joining me in the world of the living."

"Oh hush," she scoffed, throwing some of her hair behind her shoulder.

He grinned. "Do I have your attention?"

"You have my full and undivided attention," she answered.

"Good."

"That better not have been one of the things you wanted to ask me," she grumbled.

"No, it wasn't."

"Good."

"The first thing I did want to ask you is this: do you like New York?"

She was instantly awake. "Well yes, but…" She gave him a quizzical look. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean, do you really like it here? Enough that you would want to stay here?" His tone was serious, still gentle, but she could tell this was an important matter.

"You mean like, to live here for a while?" Her tiredness was quickly evaporating as she immediately understood what he was getting at.

He nodded.

"Oh." She crinkled her eyebrows and averted her gaze to the outside window, carefully watching the people rushing down the streets. She bit her lower lip and sighed before responding a minute later. "I don't know." She shook her head. "I really don't know. There are parts of it that I love….but others…"

"I know; I feel the same way."

She looked up into his eyes and knew that he understood. She nodded slightly, and then looked outside again. "I just…I don't know if I really want to live in a big city anymore. I have my whole life, and I kinda want away from it."

Jack nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Alright then. If you could go anywhere, where would it be?"

Rose sighed. "Again, I really don't know. I haven't been very many places, though I especially love being near the ocean. That's what I like about here. I just feel…safe by it." She shook her head and let out a short laugh. "It's a bit funny, isn't it? After surviving a horrific sinking in the middle of the ocean, in the dead of night. And I feel safer by the sea ever since. It doesn't make any sense at all, I know. But I just can't shake this feeling."

He stared at her, a smile beginning to form on his lips. "So you love the ocean."

It was more of a statement than a question, but she still nodded. "Yes."

His smile widened. "Does it have to be the Atlantic?"

She looked up at him, eyebrows arched in confusion. "What?"

"The Atlantic Ocean. Does it have to be this one?"

"No…I suppose not." She shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

He just continued to smile. He reached out and took her by the waist, pulling her in to him again. She instantly molded against his chest, only this time, she kept her eyes locked with his. They were wide with curiosity as she waited for him to respond. "Why?"

"I know just the place for you," he said, his eyes brewing with excitement. "Just the place for me. For us both."

"Where?" By now she was just as eager as curious, and her voice sounded that of a child asking her parents if they were almost to her favorite amusement park. It was adorable.

He just smiled again as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "California."

* * *

(A/N:) Yay California!! -singing- My home sweet home! (even though I'd rather be in England)

I'm being terribly unoriginal and moving them over to Santa Monica...just like everyone else is...but it just seems the only right place. Besides, I've been the Santa Monica Pier...it's hard not to fall in love with that place. With the old little roller coaster and the beautiful sunset views. So sooooo perfect and romantic :) Lol. Please let me know what you think!

-Elizabeth


	14. A New Beginning

Rose slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the dim light of the bedside lamp. She groaned, knowing that if no light was coming through the window yet, it was far too early to get up. She tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but someone shook her arm. She looked up and recognized Jack leaning over her bed, his arm lightly shaking hers. She forced her eyes all the way open and noticed that he was already dressed and the couch where he slept was already made up. She looked up at his face again.

"Jack?" Her voice was thick with sleep, but he understood her perfectly.

"Yes Rose?" His voice was patient, as always.

"What are you doing?" she asked as a yawn escaped her lips.

He smiled. "Waking you up." He gave her a light pull. "C'mon, I've already let you sleep in too much."

She raised her eyebrows. "Sleep _in_?"

He nodded.

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up and ready," he said, gently pulling her arm again.

"I'm serious."

He smirked. "Well, so am I."

"Jack…" she said, lowering her voice.

"Yes…?" he replied back mockingly.

Rose sighed in frustration, but gave in. "Alright, alright. I'm getting up."

As she forced herself out of the warm bed, she stole a quick glance at the little clock next to the bedside lamp. It was 4:15am.

"Jack! Why do I have to get up so early?!" she demanded.

"Because our train leaves pretty early, and I don't think we want to miss it. Right?" His tone was still patient and even, but she sensed a bit of frustration behind his collected mask.

Her eyes widened as she realized what today was. "Oh my god, I forgot! We're leaving today!"

He nodded, and she instantly took off at a run. She dashed over to the little dresser the room contained and pulled out the one outfit that she hadn't packed the night before. Then she disappeared from the room, racing down the hallway to the bathroom. Jack watched her go and couldn't help but smile and shake his head. Sometimes he wondered about Rose; where she would be without a little bit of help. But she was a smart girl, he knew that. Just…not this early.

About five minutes later, she bounded back through the door, not a pace slower than before. Her face was red from the running and stress, and her eyes were wild as she glanced around the room for her suitcase. When she finally saw it in the corner, she ran over and attacked it like a lion would her prey.

"Geez Rose, calm down. Don't have a heart attack or something," Jack said with a laugh. "You've got time."

"But not enough," she replied as she dug around for the comb and hairbrush she'd bought the other day. When she finally found it, she was out the door again before he could respond.

He watched her again and sighed. She was such an over reactor, but then again, he was more of an under-reactor, so he couldn't know for sure. When she returned a minute later, it was only to grab her makeup. She disappeared again, and Jack wondered how long she'd be able to last without collapsing. Probably not much longer…

When she reappeared, she ran back to her suitcase and pulled out her pair of heels. She only had one pair, because she had decided that that was enough. A few days ago she and Jack had gone downtown and restocked their wardrobes, as everything that had owned had been lost with the _Titanic_. Rose still had endless amounts of gowns and jewelry and such, but it was all with her mother. And she never intended to see her again.

Once she was strapped into her shoes, she stood up and leaned back against the wall, gasping for air. Jack laughed as he watched her. She _was_ such an over-reactor. He had definitely been right about that. But she was absolutely hilarious to watch.

"H-How do I look?" she asked breathily.

."You look fine, Rose. You always do."

"I do not," she replied.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay then, you look absolutely horrible." He pretended to cringe away from the sight of her.

She pouted. "Oh shut up."

He laughed and walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her up against him.

"You're beautiful, Rose," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and let her head fall against his chest. Through his shirt, his skin was cool from the morning breeze, and it felt nice against her burning face. Running always did this to her, a trait that she rather detested. All the more reason to avoid running. She was not very active, not at all, but that was fine by her. As long as her figure stayed slim, she was happy.

Jack pulled away slightly to kiss her cheek, and then her pulled her back in for a second before releasing her. "Okay Rose, we should probably get going."

She nodded and went to fix up her suitcase that she had just about destroyed. When she finished, she looked up to see that Jack had made her bed and was sitting on the edge of it watching her. She blushed slightly and rose to her feet, then attempted to walk her suitcase over to the door.

When Jack saw that she was struggling, he walked over to her and gently took it from her, causing her blush to darken. He laughed as he picked up her suitcase and disappeared out into the hallway. She followed; glancing back once more to make sure that nothing was left behind. When she found nothing, she closed the door behind her and followed Jack to the elevator, her mind swimming with visions of the place that she would soon call home.

Down at the front office, they checked out. The man behind the counter smiled when Jack said where they were headed. He nodded in approval and then told Jack to keep an eye on Rose and make sure she didn't fall asleep in any grass. She blushed at this point, recognizing the man as the one who had given her the first-aid kit for her violent allergic reaction. Both men laughed, and Jack just put his arm around her and promised the man that he would take good care of her.

Once they were outside, he had summoned a taxi to take them to the train station. Rose was silent the whole ride, still flustered from the many embarrassing events of the morning. She was certainly going to have to work on watching things more closely, she decided.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at the station. Jack paid the cabbie and then helped Rose out. He carried her suitcase for her again, as well as his own, because he knew she wouldn't be able to. He had no idea how she had managed to squeeze so much stuff into it, but she had. And unsurprisingly, that made it incredibly heavy.

"Jack?" she asked suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"How long is the train ride?"

He sighed. "I already told you this five times, Rose."

She blushed. "I know, but I forgot."

He rolled his eyes. "It's about two days from here to L.A., and then another hour or so to Santa Monica."

"Thank you."

He looked down at her. "For what?"

She smiled. "For allowing me to come home with you."

He smiled back. "No problem, Rose. You know, I would go anywhere that you wanted. I'd go anywhere for you."

"Same to you," she whispered.

They stood like this for a minute, watching as the faintest rays of dawn's first light broke across the horizon. It was a beautiful sight, and it signified a new beginning. It also represented a promise, a promise that just as the sun brought light to the world, they would bring light to each other every day they lived.

* * *

(A/N:) Gah! Does time really go by so fast? How did this happen?? Oh...I know why...

I'm so sorry that I made everyone wait so long! I'll try not to let it happen again, but I'm only human and I've got a lot of other stuff to do now that the school year is beginning to end...somewhat. At least that's what all my teachers are saying. And state testing is in a few weeks! Oh noes!

I'm going to try to write as much as I can...because in truth, I wrote this chapter just now in about thirty minutes. I haven't really been writing much at all, because now I've been doing a ton more reading. And I mean book reading, not fanfic reading (although I still do that too :) ) My friend got me to read Twilight, and man did I take a liking to it! It's now my biggest obsession, even over POTC (which quite frankly it pretty terrifying...I didn't know anything could beat that!) I zoomed through all three books in five days, and now it's all that my mind thinks of. But anyway...that's another story ;)

Sorry again for the wait! Please don't hate me! And please continue to review. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I have recieved! You have no idea how they make me feel :)

-Lizzie


	15. Pain and Misery and Despair

Jack stared out the window into pure blackness. It was well into the night – at least two, possibly three – and there were no stars visible. The new moon gave off a small translucent glow that was illuminated against the glass of the cabin's window, but the moon itself could not be seen. Jack gazed unblinkingly into the dark outside mass, lost in thought. He was jolted back to reality when something resisted the hold that his arm had upon it. He looked down and saw Rose quietly thrashing about under his grip, trying to stretch out her arms. She was waking up.

He loosened his hold and she immediately awoke at his movement. Her big emerald eyes stared up at the dark figure above her in shock, but she relaxed her tense posture when she recognized him as her love.

Jack smiled down at her. "Hello, beautiful."

She yawned and pulled her arms up over her head before throwing them around his neck. In between another yawn, she kissed him on the cheek and then fell limp against his chest.

He laughed, but it was slightly off. "You still tired, Rose?"

She groaned softly as she burrowed herself closer to him, not hearing the strange catch of his voice. He smiled again and pulled his arm back tight around her. "I'll take that as a yes?"

He felt her nod against his chest. He let out a short laugh. He himself had only slept a few hours, sitting stiff against the wall behind him. When the stewardess had come to make up the beds for him and Rose, he had politely refused. She had looked absolutely exhausted, and she was only halfway down the train. He had told her that he would be fine just sleeping in the small lounge chair the cabin possessed – Rose had already fallen asleep stretched out on the cushioned bench seat.

At around midnight, he had woken and been unable to sleep again. Rose had momentarily woken around the same time, and she'd begged him to sit on the bench with her. Within five minutes of him joining her, she had fallen asleep again.

Now Jack took a gentle hand and ran it through her messy scarlet hair, feeling the smooth texture under his fingertips. She raised her head to meet his eyes. Hers were still bright despite the heavy sleep that glazed them; his were distant and tired. She noticed the far away gaze that they held, even as he looked back into her eyes. Disturbed, she pushed herself up despite the overwhelming wave of exhaustion that threatened to knock her over. She forced Jack's hand away and sat up next to him, never letting her eyes leave his.

Jack watched as she moved, slightly perplexed by the wary glint in her green irises. But then he put the pieces together – she was more observant than he'd given her credit for. Knowing what was coming; he let out a deep sigh and waited.

"Jack?" she croaked softly, her voice still broken from sleep.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Are you alright? You look far away, and I want you to be right here." She furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you thinking? I can tell it's important."

"Can you?" he challenged, trying to buy himself time.

"Jack, what's wrong? You can tell me." Her voice had gone very soft, barely more than a whisper.

He sighed. "I know, Rose. Trust me, I know." He gave her a brief smile, but it wasn't right. It didn't touch his eyes the way his smiles usually did.

Instantly alert, Rose inched closer to him. She put her arms back around his neck and waited, but he was silent. After a minute, she pressed, "Then what is it?"

"Just some things…" He was whispering now too.

"Oh."

She didn't press him any further, knowing from his tone that he didn't want to talk about them. But still, she couldn't curb her curiosity. She had to know.

"Like?"

He dropped his gaze and gently pried her hands from his neck. "I don't know, Rose. There's just so much bad in this world, don't you agree?"

She nodded, not knowing what to say, as the conversation had taken an unexpected turn.

"There's just so much pain and misery and despair. It's such a horrible way to live."

Her heartbeat increased as he went on. Something was definitely off – he hadn't been like this before. Before she had fallen asleep they had been merrily talking about their soon-to-be life in Santa Monica. What had happened?

Suddenly, the corner of a piece of paper caught her eye. It looked like a newspaper, but she couldn't be sure as Jack had it tucked partially behind him. She looked up at him with a quizzical expression, and he gazed back at her with emotionless eyes. Her heart in a frenzy now, she leaned forward and snatched the paper from under him, expecting him to grab it from her at any second. When she straightened up and shot him a sidelong glance, he hadn't moved. He was still staring at her, waiting perhaps.

Carefully, Rose brought the paper in her hands closer to examine it. It was a newspaper, or at least parts of one. There were three pages folded neatly together, each bearing a different date. But they were all from the past two weeks.

Very cautiously, she straightened out the top page and read the bold heading. She let out a sharp gasp and let the three papers flit to the ground. Her hands stayed molded in the air though – she had forgotten how to move. How to breathe.

Her mind ran the title in front of her eyes again, over and over like a VCR.

**1500 Killed When the 'Unsinkable' **_**Titanic**_** Strikes Iceberg in North Atlantic **

Without warning, tears began spilling from her eyes. Her hands began to shake as she regained feeling in them, but the feeling was pain. She turned to Jack and saw awareness spark in his eyes and reflect back to hers. He stretched out his arms and pulled her into a tight embrace. As breathy gasps escaped her lips and her cold tears stained his shirt, he pulled her tighter and began to rock her back and forth, whispering into her ear.

She forgot everything else for a minute, ignored every feeling besides the one that raked through her body. Her tears fell heavier, and in one of the quick moments that her eyes remained open, she caught sight of the second page's heading.

**2/3 of **_**Titanic'**_**s Passengers and Crew Killed on Morning of April 15**

Rose squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to know what the third paper would tell her. It was already too much to bear. She was vaguely aware of Jack singing softly into her ear as she slipped into a deep and welcome unconsciousness.

* * *

(A/N:) Gah!! It's been so long again! I'm so sorry to anyone still with me. I have no excuses. Just that I'm loving Twilight WAYYYYY too much. I'm re-reading the series...again...and can't go anywhere without one of them. (Eclipse is under my arm right now :D) I'm soooo sooooo sorry though! I've got three weeks of school left, and I promise there will be more updates once summer is here. Please tell me if my story is beginning to lose interest...if it's worthless I have some other things I can work on. However, if you still like it, please tell me so! Thanks.

-Lizzie :)


End file.
